happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wear's My Bow?
This episode is the fourth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the fourteenth overall. Roles Starring *Hailey Featuring *Mime *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Cuddles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Hailey wakes up and it's dark and rainy out. She looks beside her and sees that her bedside table is gone. She looks around and sees that her whole room was empty. She gasps and looks up to see her bow missing. She looks under her bed and sees nothing, then runs out of her bedroom to the kitchen/living room and sees that everything is gone. She runs into the bathroom and sees that everything there is gone, too. She doesn't care about what happened to her house, only the bow, and runs out in a panic. She runs through the rain, ignoring how wet it is (she hates rain, by the way). She runs into Sniffles, who is by an anthill, and asks him if he has seen her bow. He tells her no, and says she could just get a new one. She gets more frustrated and tells him she doesn't want a new one, and wants her old one back. Sniffles tells her to calm down and says that he will try to find someone who stole her bow. Hailey thanks him and runs off. Sniffles looks at the audience and shrugs his shoulders. Hailey walks near Mime, who is making balloons, and she asks him if he has seen her bow. Mime shakes his head and thinks for a second, then he grabs a balloon, makes it into a bow, and offers it to Hailey. She looks at it and politely says "No thanks." and runs off. Mime frowns, while Sniffles walks up behind him and asks him if he wants to help him find Hailey's bow. Mime agrees, and they both walk off. Hailey is in her car on a road in the middle of the forest with lots of cars in front of her car (Cuddles is in the first car, Giggles is in the second car, Petunia is third car and Hailey is in the back). All of them are honking their horns as about 6 or 7 Generic Tree Friends (as kids) are crossing the street, walking as slow as possible. Hailey stops honking her car horn and sighs. A rock is thrown at the left side of her window then she looks out to see Lifty holding her bow in his hands and Shifty standing beside him. Both of them are laughing at Hailey mischieviously, and she sees that the line in front of her is gone. She drives forward, then drives off the road a little bit to park. She gets out of her car angrily, and runs after Lifty and Shifty. The two run while looking back at her and sticking their tongues out at her. Both of them trip over a log next to a river, causing both to fall in. Hailey's bow lands in the middle of the road, so she runs over to pick it up only to get run over by a car and killed. The car slows down, then Mime and Sniffles get out of the car and walk over to Hailey's remains. They see the bow laying perfectly on her forehead, and the episode ends there. Moral "Look both ways before crossing a street!" Deaths *Lifty and Shifty fall into the river, and most likely get eaten by aligators or drown. *Hailey gets run over by Sniffles's car. Trivia *This is the first of That1Flippy's episodes where a starring character kills nobody. **Lifty and Shifty caused their own deaths. *This is the first of That1Flippy's episodes where Hailey stars without Audi or Lumpy in the episode. *This is the first of That1Flippy's episodes where Hailey doesn't get killed by Audi. *62.5% of the characters survive in this episode (not counting the Generic Tree Friends). *This is the first time of That1Flippy's HTF series where a character introduced in the previous episode doesn't star again in the next one (Beddy stars in the previous one, but not in this one). *This episode is the first of That1Flippy's episodes that have a 3D thumbnail. *Hailey was originally going to be struck with lightning and killed by it, but this was changed. **Fliqpy was originally going to be the one to run over Hailey, but this was changed, also. *Lifty and Shifty stole everything from Hailey, similar to a canon episode of ''Happy Tree Friends ''when they stole everything from Flippy. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes